The following Background of the Invention is intended to aid the reader in understanding the invention and is not admitted to be prior art.
Fluids are routinely tested for contents and physical characteristics, which indicate the status of the source of the fluid. For example, biological fluids are tested for indicators of health status and contaminants, such as oxidants, pH, specific gravity, creatinine, bilirubin, glucose and the like. Food and beverages are tested for pH, specific gravity and evidence of contamination by bacteria or toxic substances. Soil and water samples are also tested for pH, specific gravity and contaminants such as bacteria, lead or mercury.
In general, these rapid chemical tests have been conducted using non-wicking dip-and-read test strips that have a series of chemical test pads. The pads change color due to a chemical reaction with the sample or a sample component. In general, the operator dips the strip into a liquid and then observes the test pads for color changes. The color of a test pad is compared to a results card, to determine the result of the test.
The dip-and-read test strips have many drawbacks. In particular, they are not amenable to incorporation into today's new rapid immunoassay test devices. However, it is still necessary to perform these chemical tests. These new rapid immunoassay test devices are designed to limit contact between the sample and the operator. But, to perform the dip-and-read chemical tests the operator must open the device and expose themselves to contamination with the sample and the sample to contamination by the operator or by other reagents on the test strip.
There is therefore a need for better methods and apparatuses for performing adulteration testing of samples.